


[podfic+soundtrack] Outline For An MCU Fic Where Steve Rogers Defeats Bucky Barnes Through The Power Of MCR, As Told Through Song Lyrics.

by Annapods, thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Have you heard the news that you're dead?00:57:44 :: Written byLanna Michaels.





	[podfic+soundtrack] Outline For An MCU Fic Where Steve Rogers Defeats Bucky Barnes Through The Power Of MCR, As Told Through Song Lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outline For An MCU Fic Where Steve Rogers Defeats Bucky Barnes Through The Power Of MCR, As Told Through Song Lyrics.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010330) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/mcuoutlineforanmcuficastoldthroughmcrsonglyrics) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_7fcwN8Aba3-xQHYF-98asx_yfMIs7ag)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Contact Sylvaine:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/thriceapublic) \- [tumblr](http://thriceandonce.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “major character death” square of Anna’s Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Lanna Michaels for giving giving blanket permission to podfics!


End file.
